From Tragedy to making This House a Home
by DayDreamn StrGzr
Summary: Hermione's parents have gone away,in some respect. No place will ever feel like home again..Will she ever be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger,rising seventh year student of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, climbed out of a makeshift bed around noon. She wondered, though, if she was still asleep and dreaming because she couldn't quite place where she was. She scanned the room: unmade bed on the opposite wall, posters of only the hottest Quidditch players,and a window overlooking a garden with knomes frolicking about. Ah yes, she had remembered being in this room a time or two before; It was Ginny Weasley's bedroom at the burrow. While she was pondering over why she could possibly be here, Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "Hermione,dear, are you feeling okay now?" She nodded her head at Mrs. Weasley,although still confused as to why she was here.The mother of those lovable red-headed children could obviously see her confusion,and started to explain."Poor poor child..your mother and father," she bit on her lip a bit,"were hit with a spell that almost killed them..It may be worse where they are now,although safe.They're at St. Mungo's..we think for a very long time."

_ shit_ thought Hermione, she knew what St. Mungo's meant for her parents.They were..mentally insane now,and they would never be quite right agan. She couldn't think of a word to say though,so she just..crawled back in bed.The only safe place to her at the moment."It'll be okay,deary, we're all here for you.." That was when Mrs.Weasley pulled Hermione into one of her famous bone crushing hugs,and made her exit.

She just lay there all day, not really thinking of why her parents, muggles they were, were hit with a spell,or why they hadn't died for that matter.All she could think of was how she would get on without them.I mean,sure, Harry and Ron were great friends,and the Weasley's house was very comfortable,but...nothing can compare to your actual parents. And what good are your parents if they're in a wizarding hospital because they've gone bonkers?None.

With all of these sad thoughts swirling through her mind, she grew very tired,and was asleep once again, in a bed that wasn't hers,in a house that was far from home, and with a family that wasn't even close to being related.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the slowness on updating, got caught up on school.But anyway,thought I'd post chapters two and three.Happy reading!

* * *

Hermione woke up to her room of complete darkness. Nothing made a sound, except for the few crickets that were roaming outside. She had almost thought that she was at home, but soon remembered, as a tear fell down her cheek, that she wouldn't be returning home anytime soon.

Checking the watch that her mother had given her for her last birthday, she realized that it was about quarter after three in the morning. _That would explain the total darkness_ she thought, almost laughing.

Removing the covers from around her,Hermione grabbed one of Ginny's sweatshirts and slipped into a pair of flipflops. Being careful not to wake Ginny, she crept silently across the room, out the door, and down the stairs. In the kitchen, as she suspected, there was no one there. She didn't feel like sitting inside the house any longer, though, so she slid the back door open, and headed outside. There she found a bench next to the lake,and so she sat.

In fact, she sat there until she could see the sun start to peek up over the horizon. Figuring that the Weasleys' would be up soon, she made her way back inside. In the kitchen, it was complete chaos. Well it may have seemed like chaos to the rest of the world,but Hermione knew this scene to be the regular breakfast ritual of the family of fiery redheads.

They almost didn't notice her as she headed back towards the stairs. In fact, she was hoping they wouldn't. But, as it would happen, George spotted her. Being his loud and unsympathetic self, he shouted over the business of breakfast, "Morning to ya, 'Mione! Where haveyou been?" Hermione just kinda stood there, embarassed, and said nothing. Mrs. Weasley told George off for talking to her like that,at a time like this, and he shrunk back down in his chair.

She then became as invisible as possible, and trudged back upstairs. She took comfort in knowing that everyone was worried for her and cared about her,but she wished that everyone would just leave her alone. For the first time in the last days she had been here, she finally felt like reading. People knew her as being a full-blown bookworm, but when tragedy strikes, reading isn't on the top of the priority list. She curled up with a book that she found on the floor, and began to read about some odd sort of dragons.

Althought she had slept a lot in the last few day, she fell asleep once again,in the armchair, book still opened to the last page she read. She had thought the recent situation was about as odd as life could get, but her dream that afternoon was even stranger.

She stepped out of a doorway onto a long gray path; she could feel the mist on her skin. At the end of the path was...Ron? "Ron, what are you doing here?" She questioned almost vioceless. He must not have heard what she siad, because he just grabbed her hand as a man in a suit turned to them. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ron leaned in towards her; she knew what would happen next. Just as his lips almost touched hers, she screamed, and was once again in the armchair in Ginny's room. "'Mione?It's okay, it was justa dream," A hand brushed her forehead, and she blinked up to see George, the boy who had embarassed her a few hours before. "George," she gazed at him sleepily, " What are you doing here?" He just smiled down at her, gave her a hug, and left the room.

_What the hell? First a marriage dream about Ron and then seeing George as soon as I wake up? Is it just a Weasley thing,then? Why was he in here anyway? Well it is his house,afterall..._

A million thoughts were racing through her mind. Her dreams were telling her that she was supposed to forever be with Ron, yet George had been there for her. Decisions,decisions... and that was when she found herself,longing for..George.

_But he's so much older than me. Probably not more mature (not many people are) But then again, he's quite dishy,eh? Stop it,Hermione. Stop thinking about your best friend's (and supposed to be lover's?) brother!_

It was hopeless. She couldn't stop thinkign about him, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving Ginn'ys room, Hermione, for once, started to care about how she looked. I mean, what would darling Geroge think of her if she looked like crap? She slipped into the bathroom to have a quick check in the mirror,and was glad she had thought to do so. Her hair was in a giant curly mess, her eyes looked just completely screwed up, and she realized that she had been wearing the same outfit for the last two days.Gross.

Although she wondered why her wand was in her pocket, she pulled it out in preparation to fix her awful look. _Crap_ she thought; _can't use magic outside of Hogwarts._ She would have to do it the old-fashioned way. The only solution, of course was to turn the hot water on,and stick her hair under the running water in the sink. Now that it was slightly in control, she put mousse and gel into it to keep it from going crazy all over again. She applied some of (she guessed) Ginny's makeup and borrowed a halter top,and a pair of capris. Well there we go, she looked quite lovely now.

As she entered the kitchen in search of George, the look outside told her it was no longer afternoon, but probably somewhere around midnight. Deciding that her Prince Charming was nowhere inside the house, she went out the front door,and stood where the welcome mat was. She peered across the front yard to see...

Oh,Great. George and some chick that Hermione had seen, but never really gave a second glance, were snogging on the lawn. She burst into tears, and went running back into the house. Apparently, his hug and freakish appearance were just a sign of his brotherly love for her. Just his kid brother's "friend."

_He probably wasn't right for me anyway..I'll just move along then..Sure it sucks,but..I'll never get over him if I sit around moping..Hmm,how about Ron?Such an easy target._

And just as she decided that Ron was to be hers, he appeared in the kitchen, obviously surprised to see her, especially with makeup,perfect hair,and a hott outfit. He just stood there in awe. This was just too easy. Ron finally realized that he was staring, and she knew it.His ears and face turned the color of his hair, and he pretended to be interesting in a speck of something on the carpet.

"Hey,Ron? Wanna go for walk with me?" It was a surprise that Ron could even move; she'd have thought he would have died from shock. They walked off hand-in-hand towards the pond in the back yard. When they reached the water, Hermioned pulled off her clothing, revealing a bikini that nobody would ever have expected her to wear. Yeah, Ron was excited about this whole ordeal too, but that's nothing new. She dove into the water on that warm, summer night, and Ron followed. It was just like old times, and Hermione felt, for once (since the accident) at home and at peace.

It was almost like a fairytale now: They watched the sun come up over the burrow, and Ron kissed her, soft and sweet, and whispered that he loved her.

_Dang, he must really have it bad for me... bloody hell, how can he say he loves me after just one night? It was all pretty romantic, though. May as well give him a chance._

For the next week or so, the Weasley house was as normal as it ever could be: Ginny was sending letters to dear Harry daily, Fred was just being Fred, George was always off canoodling with that girl, Arthur was working, Molly was cooking , and Ron&Hermione were being the happy couple that everyone expected them to be. You could tell that he really did love her, althought whenever Hermione recieved owls from Harry or Neville, he would get outrageously jealous. It was one afternoon, about a week after that night out back, that Hermione got fed up with his shit.

"Mione, another letter from Harry?And I had suspected that GInny was his girlfriend-NOT YOU!"

"Ronald Weasley! You know that Harry and I are just friends- always have been,always will be!

"Don't even try to feed me that,Hermione. You're cheating on me with Harry and you know it!"

"Ron, you are out of your bloody mind.We are THROUGH!"

Ron,being the sissy baby that he was, ran off in tears, while Hermione looked as if she had just accidently killed some cute, furry animal. She ran off too, just wanting to be safe and sound in Ginny's room. Making her way upstairs and down the hallway, she found Ginny's room, and slammed the door behind her.

"Ever hear of knocking?"

Hermione had accidently walked into the wrong room...aka- the twin's room. "Oh sorry, George." 'George' kinda of laughed and said "Mm,yes, trying to apologize to someone who isn't here, nor who was beenintruded upon. Oh yeah, makes total sense." That was when she realized that she had mistaken Fred for George. "Oh,sorry, Fred. I guess I just have George on the brain. Afterall- he was the reason that I went out with that whimpy little bloke." Fred looked at her as if he understood exactly what she was talking about, "Yeah,did you hear what happened with George? His girlfriend or whatever she was found that out that he really liked someone else. Tell you the truth-I think it's you he's after."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione,in a state of excitement and wonder, just stood there in Fred's room. The fact that George got dumped beacuse he wanted her instead? Simply amazing.But then again, it was his fault that she had to go out with Ron,King of Jealousy.

Then it hit her. She wasn't exactly crazy over George anymore. He was just your typical indecisive Weasley. "Hey-uh Fred, can I sit down for a sec?" Fred looked confused but nodded anyway,and Hermione sat on the corner of his bed, thinking everything over.

_School starts in what-three days?I don't have time for this-time to rack my brains about boys..._

She mustered up the confidence to leave the safety of the bedroom,and carried on with her day.

Later that evening, after having slightly recovered from her shock and dissapointment, Hermione decided to be her classical self,and curl up with a good book.

* * *

"Wake up Hermione,dear!" an excited Mrs. Weasley chanted, "Time for you to get up, and time for all of us to head off to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley left Hermione there to think and wake up her mind. Her mind was already very awake, though, and her thoughts were swirling around.

_How did I get back in Ginny's room? I don't remember leaving the chair in the family room.._

"I bet you're wondering how you got back here,eh?" Hermione nodded. She had forgotten that Mrs. Weasley had left the door open, and that she was still looking dumbstruck in bed. "Well, just so you know, I carried you back up here. Your body looked so contorted in that arm chair, so I thought you'd be more comfy in your bed." She just stared at him.."No need to thank me," he breathed and walked off.

_So Fred was right.George does like me..I suppose I only want what I can't have.Now I can have him; don't really want him anymore though...Do I really have to deal with all of this now?_

Ginny and Hermione dressed as quickly as teenage girlscan possibly dressand decided to meet Ron downstairs. They had no problem finding Ron,but they found Harry there as well.Looking as handsome as ever, Harry enveloped Hermione in a giant hug,and made his way to Ginny to give her one of those kisses that you'd expect to find only in the movies...Hermione gave Ron this "I told you he was with Ginny" look and Ron looked truly apologetic.She could tell he still loved her, but she was SO over these Weasley boys who only cause trouble.

When Mrs. Weasley,Harry,Ron,Hermione, and Ginny were all ready to head off to Diagon Alley, they stepped into the fireplace one by one. Being careful not to say diagonally instead of Diagon Alley, as Harry remembered he had done a few years ago, they all arrived safely to the place where their favorite shops were.Harry of course wished to walk along with Ginny, Ron had bumped into one of his old mates, but Hermione decided to walk alone for she had plenty to do.

She first stopped into the Magical Menagerie, the wizarding pet store. Crookshanks had died,sadly, a short while before,and Hermione felt sort of empty with out a pet.She loved cats,so she bought another one.It didn't look a thing like Crookshanks,for if it did,it would be a constant reminder of his death. She chose her new cat, Marlene.She was a beautiful rich brown color with white spots scattered here and there, and with dark green eyes.She was sort of entranced by the cat for a second, but then remembered that she had other chores to attend to.

The next place that she needed to visit was Madam Malkin's robe shop,where she chose a few new robes,as she had grown quite a bit from the last time she had been measured. Her next stop of the day was the stationary store where she bought new quills and parchment, as well as some brightly colored paper for writing letters on. But then again, who did she have in her life to send letters to?

Her last intended stop was Flourish&Blott's where she found all of the books that she needed for her next,and final year at Hogwarts. She mulled over her purchases, as she was walking back to where she was supposed to meet everyone,but suddenly bumped in to something.Or someone.It had been George, who had been trying to catch up with her ever since he had left her speechless that morning. "Hey,sorry Mione. Just wanted to see how you were doing; you've just been acting a little 'off' lately." She would have thought that she'd be left without words again,but actually thought of something to say this time. "Well George, I am a bit 'off' as you so put it.Fred tells me that you and your little whatever she was broke up because of me.You know I liked you,until I saw you with her that night in the front yard.You can't be with her,and then want me as a second choice! I'm over you now,George,please,just.leave me alone!" She stormed off before George could say a thing. She was sorry to hurt his feelings,but she just didn't want to be anyone's second choice.

She felt strangely liberated now though, because she didn't have to beat around the bush about George anymore. Any hopes that he may have had for them to be a couple were completely crushed,and she felt good about it.It may have made her seem like a bitch, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

She met up with the gang, and they could all tell she was in a better mood than she was that morning. No one really questioned her happiness (What guy would do that?) but Ginny knew that something must have happened. When they had flooed back home, Ginny practically dragged Hermione into their room,and told her to spill. Hermione recalled everything that had happened over the last week, yet Ginny didn't really look so surprised. Hermione supposed it was a typical Weasley household thing..

She couldn't believe that she would be heading off to platform nine and three quarters the day after tomorrow, and she wouldn't have to feel bad about George anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

As it would happen,Hermione was completely wrong. Well,yes, she would be leaving for Hogwarts soon,but she would indeed have to deal with George.

To enjoy themselves on their last day at the Burrow, Hermione, Ginny, Ron,and Harry spent the whole day outside. Hermione sat in the shade under the tallest tree, while the rest worked on their Quidditch skills. You'd have thought that Hermione would be reading some almost impossible books, but she wasn't. She was having more fun taking pictures of her friends,to remember the Burrow,and to look forward to coming back to it every year.

Just as she was snapping a picture of Harry flying over Ron's head, someone poked her in the back. She hadn't seen him come up behind her, so she was surprised,and jumped. She dropped her camera on the grass pretty hard,and all the film came out. "George, look what you made me do!" Hermione stormed off, still annoyed by George, who was being a regular old pain in the ass.

Just as she suspected he followed her back into the house, through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Ginny's room, where he found Hermione in tears. "Oy,'Mione, I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you and ruin your pictures..." Hermione could tell that he meant it,and the old feelings that she had for him flowed back through her. She may have been annoyed with him, but she was in love with him, and she just couldn't help it.

_Great to decided that now, eh? Day before I have to leave, and I re-fall in love with George. Just peachy._

She was crying even more now, but not because of her ruined film.. She loved him, but she'd have to leave, and he couldn't possibly understand. He hugged her tightly though, as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, when everyone was loading their truck into the new used flying car, Hermione was still sound asleep. Usually teh first to rise from bed, she had cried herself to sleep, and honestly needed the sleep so she could actually function the next day.

At half past ten, Ginny frantically ran into her room. "Hermione, you have to get up NOW! We have to be at the train station in half an hour!Get up!"Shocked that she had slept so long, she was thoroughly dissapointed in herself. She jumped up from bed, got dressed,shoved everything (unorganizedly of course) back into her trunk, and rushed her stuff out to the car.

Then she had remembered that she would be away from George in like 15 minutes. Her breakdownage started again, and she ran off to find George. She discovered him in the livingroom looking just about as melancholy as she felt. He looked up from some magazine he was reading, and tried to put on a smile,but his attempts were quite weak.

"I guess I had better say goodbye George." He nedded and bid her farewell also. She hugged him, and they finally kissed. She really did love him, you know? She realized this and decided to tell him before she would have to leave until the next summer.."George,err..hey before I go I just wanted to tell you that..that.. I love you," To her relief, he felt the same. This made her day,and she headed off to Hogwarts in the best mood ever.

So over the last few weeks, her parents had been put in a hospital forever, she had her heart broken, and then put back together again. Basically, she went from total tragedy to making the Burrow into her home.

**The End**


End file.
